Bloody Roses
by SliverStars
Summary: Since After Mai Death.. Trunks has found out Goten lil secret.. now Trunks has to keep a secret about Goten being a murderer... How long can he last...? WARNING: Contain Minor Swearing,Yaoi,Hentai,Also LOADS of Gore... (OLD! READ YANDERE BLOOD!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jealousy

Ch 1 Glimpse; T-Trunks will you go out with me?! Mai looked down blushing. _Please say no please say no!_ I said it in my thoughts.

* * *

I didn't mean to take this! Mai held out a diamond and hand it to Trunks and began to run away while Trunks had his eyes on her... she looks so cute.

Hold on Pilaf i'm coming!

*Goten POV*

Who was that girl? I said it in my thoughts.

That was weird... Yeah it was... Yeah but what was that all about? Well Goten she actually my main squeeze! W-what?! she actually your girlfriend?! Y-yeah.. we held hands while our dads isn't looking..

I was shocked... my heart was broken.. why the heck would he fall in love with her?! i mean... since when did Trunks got a girlfriend?! Does his parents even know about this?! I don't want to show my hatred.. so i still act like myself. Awesome... Yep i'm awesome~ Trunks just smiled. Soooo awesome... so sexy... what? Nothing! I looked away blushing. _Dang it Goten don't screwed anything up~!_ Well c'mon let go back outside... Sure dude~!

Trunks place his hands on my shoulder. I was not trying to blush... if you guys didn't notice...

Im am in love with Trunks... I love everything about him... his humor...sexyness...how awesome he is... i do want him badly... Besides i don't want no one to date...flirt... or even be his girl or boyfriend... cause he belong to me ONLY...

Few hours has passed... it been a great b-day for Mrs Bulma... weeeelllll sort of... that God of Destruction dude slap her which was awful... well good thing dad make him left earth i'm just hoping he not coming back... besides we are going to do it right!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULMA~!

EVEN THOUGH SHE IS PRETTY OLD!

SHUT UP!

I stuff some food in my mouth i was looking for Trunks and i saw him with that girl they was sitting at top of the tree... Trunks held her hand and looked away blushing she was shocked then giggled and Trunks was smiling at her...

I was holding a glass of soda in my hand and i crushed it in my hands in anger that made Videl and Gohan jumped. Br-Bro?! What was that for?! I looked at them with white glowing eyes and point at the tree in anger i was frickin pissed. Videl and Gohan looked at the tree seeing Trunks and that girl holding hands looking at the starry night.

Ohhh... your jealous of Trunks right Goten? NO! I'M JEALOUS OF THAT GIRL! Gohan and Videl was shocked of me..

Your in love with Trunks Goten... Yes... since i was 7... i can't stop thinking about him... i love him so much... i want him to be mine forever... aww don't worry squirt... Gohan pat my head. There are alot of fishes in the sea... Bro don't treat me like a kid... well there are alot of hot women or men out there... Trunks is the only hot one i want...

Gohan made a blank face at me.. I guess Trunks is just joking or something bro... don't worry bro... Yeah Goten... Videl smiled at me.

Besides wait a few years maybe Trunks is going to be over her anyway~ Yeah i guess your right... I smiled a bit wider and blushing thinking about Trunks-kun asking me out... i can see it now...

Few more hours has passed... My mom told me i could stay with Trunks that night... Both of us were in the bed about to sleep... i was gonna ask him about that girl...

Hey Trunks...

Yeah Goten... I was wondering is that girl really your girlfriend? Trunks smiled and burst into laughter. No you dumb dumb! WHAT?! I was acting cool around you boai! TA-HA! AND YOU FALL FOR IT! I was like YES YEYESYSYEYSEYSEYSEYS! THANK DENDE SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!

I punch him in shoulder mutilple times. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Trunks was still laughing. Sorry dude~! I can't help it! TA HA~! I looked at in a anger look.. Whatever! I turn over and look at the starry night smiling in joy. Awwwww don't be mad at me Goten~~ Trunks hugged me smiling. I was blushing harder. Besides dude i got you~! Trunks nuzzles on me and fall asleep near my shoulder...YESSSSSSSSS... I will ask him out next year... can't wait to tell him!

Besides... what can go wrong...

*1 year later*

*bell ring*

I was at my locker getting stuff out of it... today the big day Goten... your chance to ask out Trunks~! Besides their is nothing to ruin it and i saw him and i smiled at him.. Besides i finally find out that girl name was her name was Mai... she join this school since the first day of school and she had the same class with me and Trunks... she better stay away from him... SHE Better...

I was about to close my locker but i saw her with Trunks. H-hey Trunks... Sup Mai..

Why the hell is she with him?! Yes! I cussed i'm only 12 years old... besides they was talking and Mai looked a bit shy she got something up her sleeves...

I got something improtant to tell you Trunks... What is Mai? _Oh dende please don't be a boyfriend and girlfriend thing!_

Since i pretend to be your girlfriend last year i was thinking a lil bit wrong about you... I was thinking i wanted to be your girlfriend~ Trunks blushed and has his mouth open a lil bit. I was clenching on the locker in anger with my eyes twitching.

T-Trunks will you go out with me?! Mai looked down blushing. _Please say no please say no!_ I said it in my thoughts. Trunks smile at her Of course i want to be your boyfriend. I was completely in shock to see Trunks said yes.. my eyes was twitching then Trunks kiss her cheek which make me want to scream of the top of my lungs. _THIS GOTTA BE A DREAM!_

Goten are you proud of us dude. I was smiling and had my eyes twitching. Of c-course im am... im so happy that i could punch someone in the face!A dude walk up to me and tried to talk to me so i punch him straight in the face sending him to a wall. Now excuse me i'll be leaving! Bye Trunks-kun! I looked at Mai with a cold look. Bye Mai... I flied away and hit the roof. Isn't he cute.

DAMN YOU TRUNKS! I yelled in anger. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOSE THAT SLUT?! INSTEAD OF ME?! GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA! I shot some energy at a car which exploded then i saw my house then got in front of the house and open it in rage. I'M HOME!

Mom looked at me. So-son what wrong with you? NOTHING I'M GOING IN MY ROOMS I HAVING SOME ALONE TIME! I shut the door in rage and toss my bookbag in rage and set my head in the pillow screaming in rage. I began to cry in tears. Why... why Trunks chose her instead of me! Why! Why! I heard my phone making buzzing noises it was Trunks sending this message:

Dude! I can't bealive she ask me out! Isn't that cool dude? I text back saying: Yeah... i'm proud of you Trunks-kun... really im am...

I text him back and he reply back: That why your my best friend~! I see you tommorow bro!

Tears fell on my phone. I just wish we was more then friends... i wish that we was a couple i began to cry harder and laid my head on the pillow covering my face... my tears won't stop... at all...

I was in my room for hours till night still in my same position till my mom comes in my room... Goten... Goten sweetie... Go away i want some alone time...

What wrong sweetie... Dad comes in just in the right time.. Son? Is everything alright..

No...

What wrong?

I'm not telling you at all...

C'mon Goten you got to tell us what wrong sweetie... Mom rubbed my hair.

I sigh.. Okay... You know that girl name Mai... You mean Trunks girlfriend... yeah at first she wasn't his girlfriend but today she ask him out but i was supposed to ask him out first... i started to cry on dad chest. Im am in love with Trunks... thi-T-This was sus-s-supposed to-t- -b-e-eb-be the best day of my life... Dad rubbed my hair smiling at me. I know it hard Goten... but sometimes you got to give it sometime for Trunks to break up with her... besides she may not be perfect for him at all..

Think about it... has any girl asked out Trunks? I looked at dad and i shook my head... i know there are a few girls who is in love with him... Well don't worry Goten it gonna be over with... Good night son. Dad rubbed my head and left the room and mom kissed my forehead. Night sweetie sweet dreams... Mom closed the door behind her. I got up and look what time it was it was 11:55 PM...

I waited for mom and dad to go to bed. I sit at my desk and i got some scissors and made a Mai doll and i look at her with a cold look i have no white pupils at all. I got up and about to go to the kitchen to grab something... i sneak passed mom and dad room to not to wake them up. I tip toe from the living room then head to the kitchen and pulled out the drawers slowly...

I grab a sliver knife which was clean... it was shiny i look at it... i smiled at it creepily... while i look at my reflection... heheheheheehh... i chuckled then head into my room and closed the door... then i look at the doll..

I held it in my hands i looked at it... and i said this: I hope you die in hell you slut... i put her down then grab my knife and stab it through it chest which come out stuffing then i smiled wider then stab it 4 more times then slice the doll head off then slice her arms and let the stuffing come out of it...

i was laugh psychotically quietly... hehehehehehe i will make sure you won't date Trunks-kun anymore... Mai... hehehehehheheh... i looked around the room and looked at my door to see if my parents was there.

I grab the doll and toss her in the closet and closed it quietly... i put my knife under the pillows so mom or dad won't find it... besides... mom and dad can trust me... i got in the covers.. and i heard a buzzing noise from my phone it from Trunks again and it said: Im going on a date with Mai tommorrow at 8 PM so we won't be hanging out tonight sorry dude~

I text back to him saying this: It fine have fun with your girlfriend i'll be fine dude~! He reply back to me: Thanks dude your the best~! Night~! I text him back saying: Night Trunks-kun~

I hope you will have fun with your girlfriend... cause i'm going to ruined your little date... heheheheheh...

I closed my eyes and went to sleep...

Besides it going to be the best day of my life... to murder her...

* * *

First chapter of Bloody Roses looking great so far~!

Yes Goten is OOC in this one~! Goten is a Yandere in this one if you don't know whar a yandere is~

A fictional character who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but can suddenly switch to being aggressive or deranged.

Chapter 2 is coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloody and Murder...

Ch 2 Glimpse: I choke Mai by her throat and held the knife in my hands. NOW DIE! I smiles creepily and stab her in the chest...

* * *

Hi... I'm Son Goten... the son of Goku and Chi-Chi... if you did not notice... I'm a saiyan... also im am in love with Trunks... since yesterday i was going to ask out Trunks... but until Mai... asked him out which made me so damn jealous... besides i got a special... gift for her and Trunks on the date... A VERY Special GIFT...

8:00 PM

The Date...

I was hiding behind the decoration to watch them... I was wearing sunglasses to not let them notice me... so i was watching them and i saw Mai giggling also Trunks laughing... i was not letting my rage flown... till a man walk up to me asked me this.. Little boy... I looked straight at him. What? Are you going to get something?

I'm am spying and shut the fuck up... and STAY OUT OF IT... Works for me... the waiter walk away and i watched them. Ohh.. Trunks~ I don't believe my own eyes... he is nibbling her neck?! Da Fuck! DA FUCK?! HE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TO ME?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

It kinda... tickles a bit... Mai looked at Trunks looking innocent.. It does doesn't it? Trunks kiss her on the lips that i want to scream at the top of my lungs... FUUUUUUUUUU DAMN IT...

OMOMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOM Their are the cutest couple~! A girl took pictures of them and couple of people came to look at it... which make me barf. Trunks and Mai smiles and embraced eachother. Umm boy... I stab the man in the chest cause of my rage two other waiters looked at me.

TELL. ANYONE. OR. I . WILL. KILL. YOU. The waiters ran as fast as they could.

I looked over there they were enjoying their food... Trunks was stuffing food in his mouth... you know all about us... we LOVE food... Mai was looking at him. How can you stuff that much food in your mouth?! Cause i'm starving! Trunks was talking with food in his mouth.. Ugh...

*few hours later due to my lazyness or it got too boring meh...*

10:45 PM..

I was not trying to let my rage get out of the control cause of them dancing they dance all night till the slow dancing... oh dende please kill me... They also got the spotlight... they earned a trophy being the CUTEST Couple... for me... the WORST couple... grrrr... fuck Mai... she thinks she perfect for Trunks...

Pff... in her dreams...

Trunks about to flied away and tell Mai good night and kiss her forehead.. i was watching this time...Im GOiNg to EnD ThIs OnCe... AND FoR AlL!

Trunks left her waving her bye then left.. Mai wave back and started walking home...

Hello Mai...

Mai look back at me and jumped.

Goten! I didn't see you there... Im glad you didn't... how your and Trunks's date? Huh?

Perfect~! It was the most perfect time of my live~! Good... I started to walk around in her in circles... W-What are you doing?! Now listen here! Trunks belong to me only... not yours...

He supposed to be mine... he cares about me more... then your little bitchy self! Excuse me?! Mai looked at me in rage and got her gun. SILENCE! Yesterday... I was supposed to ask Trunks out... but you show up and screw it up! Now i'm returning a favor... Stand back! Or i will shoot you!

Poor Mai... You have no one to protect you... Too bad... cause you are cornered... I was behind her and cover her mouth.

There no one to protect you at all... you won't be screaming anymore...

I choke Mai by her throat and held the knife in my hands. NOW DIE! I smiles creepily and stab her in the chest... I kept on stabbing her while i was laughing psychotically.. I cut open her stomach and ripped her guts while blood was all over my shirt and hands then i slice her head off.

THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T DATE MY TRUNKS-KUN~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I looked at her dead body and dragged it all the way to my house... and toss her dead body to somewhere that no one even my parents don't even know of...

I looked at myself i toss my bloody clothes in the washer machine... then i took a shower. while i was taking a shower my phone began to ring i picked it up.. Hello?

Yo Goten! Hey Trunks-kun... Hows your date with Mai~? It was great it would be cool if i brought you as well... And make me as a third wheel?

Naw... Besides we are the cutest couple in the restaurant~! That cool~ i have to talk to you later alright... see you tomorrow... Night dude~! Night Trunks-kun... I hang the phone and got out of the shower. I jump on the bed... then i smiled.. i can't wait to see of his face when he finds out Mai is dead... heheheheheh...

I love my plans... so damn much... heheheheheheheheheh...

I turn over and turn off the lamp and fall asleep...

Besides tommorw... is going to be a good day~

* * *

A kinda short chapter... sorry... i have been watching Dragon Ball Super recently also Dragon Ball Z Kai for awhile and i forgot to write a chapter for this story

Like The Story? Follow it and Fave it~!

Remember to R/R~!

.:SliveStars:.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Forgetful and Romance...

Ch 3 Glimpse: Trunks began to pinned me on the walls smiling... T-Trunks-kun?!

* * *

Hi... im am Son Goten... the son of Goku and Chi-Chi... I'm am... in love with Trunks Briefs... and yesterday... was the best day of my life... i have successfully murdered Mai... now she finally dead. and now Trunks is all mine...no one else's but mine... i was planning to burn her... but fuck it... now... today is gonna be better... besides... I know it gonna be a perfect day~

Let get this show on the road...

4:04 PM

Monday

I was on my phone looking through my pics of Trunks... i was kinda of a stalker... i have him shirtless.. looking so sexy and... some other parts i don't want to talk about... teehee~ I giggled.. Then i stumbled a pic of Trunks naked... oh dende... I began to nosebleed and felt a bulge in my pants.

Oh my im am hard already... I pulled down my pants and underwear revealing my 5 inch dick, i looked at it blushing... then wrapped my fingers around my shaft and began to stroke.

I moan while i was stroking my shaft, glad mom and dad ain't here. Ah T-Trunks... i was thinking about Trunks fucking my virgin hole, then i lick my fingers and then insert my index fingers in my little tight hole. Ahh~!

Tr-Trunks-kun~! Then i insert another my middle finger in my butthole and i moan louder then stroke faster you can hear my scrotum slapping my ass~ Ohh Tr-Trunks i'm so close~!

I started to scissor my butthole then stroke it much faster. I'M CUMMING~! I moan in unison and blew my load it got all over my chest and cheek. I never expected that... i lick the sperm off of me... mmn... i went to the bathroom and take a shower.

I was thinking about Trunks... how me and him are going to go out... getting married... having kids if he wants some... i don't know if Saiyans can have kids... i don't even know...

I heard my phone rang so i pick it up... it was Trunks... I called him.

Hello?

Hey... Goten... He sound so upset... i get it... heheheeheheheheh

What wrong?

Mai... died...by murder... Oh dear! That so sad! Yeah... Mom is crying hearing my GF is dead... so Goten... i got a question for you...

What is it?

Is your parents are home? No why? Cause i got a surprise for you... i'm almost there Goten... get ready... chibi...

Wait What you ca-?! He hang up on me... he hang up on me?! Why did he call me chibi? Im not cute! I'm hot! ... i stood quiet... oh im am cute... cause of my face... my voice... everything about me is so cute... i'm so shy.. and... yeah i think that about it..

*knock knock*

I open the door and i saw Trunks he was smiling at me. Sup dude... what with you blushing? Umm... nothing... I look away and let him in. Sooo... what do you want to do... chibi? Stop calling me that! I blushed and pout.

Awwwww... what wrong? Trunks rubbed my hair.. i got a little dirty secret Goten...Trunks looked at me with his eyes half closed smirking right at me also lick his lips... then he whisper in my ears. I like you Goten... and i want you... I blushed harder. _OH MY DENDE NO HE DIDN'T HE FLIRTING WITH ME! YESSSSSSSS~!_

I back away from him. T-Trunks what are you doing?! He started to get closer to me and i back away till i was cornered

Trunks began to pinned me on the walls smiling... T-Trunks-kun?! Trunks felt my cheeks and i looked at him at him blushing also sweating. I need you chibi... Trunks began to pressed his lips to mine. I felt like i was going to faint from darkness.

Trunks lips are so soothing... and soft... then i felt his tongue i began to moan a lil bit... Trunks looked at me with his crystal blue eyes... i put my arms around his neck while he was embracing me bringing me closer... i could felt his boner to mine... oh dende please don't be a dream... feel like im am in heaven...

we have our little passonite kiss for over 2 minutes... we broke the kiss letting our saliva dripping of our mouth...

T-Trunks... I never expect you to be a good kisser... of course i am... hey Goten... Yeah Trunks-kun...

Since Mai is dead... i was wondering... will you be my boyfriend... Trunks looked at me smiling acting sexy...

I blush harder.. I-I would love to be your boyfriend~! I jump on him and kiss his cheek. Trunks felt my ass. GWAH~! I squealed.. Now if you wanna have sex with me Trunks... your going to do the things i say... and Friday... we are going to have sex... i smirked and looked at him.

Since when did this lovely shota take over. Now... Your going to my orders... for this whole week to earn you fucking me...

Ohhhh you naughty boy... you look so innocent... but your a bad boy Goten~~ I know i am... i licked my lips.

You gotta earned it... to earn my love Trunks-kun... i poke at his chest... and smiled. Trunks nodded at me and smirked, he rubbed my hair and kiss my forehead. I love you so much chibi... I love you too Trunks-kun~ I felt like i was gonna fall asleep on his chest cause it so warm...

Besides Trunks-kun belongs to me only... if anyone flirt with him..

Is going to be in their grave... hehehehehheeheh..

in next few days... it going to be brutal... and romantic also suspense...

What can go wrong... right?

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming soon...

in the next few chapter maybe there going to be alot of gore... loads of it...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo~! I really want you guys to share this story to some people i would really appecrite it~! Plus i really need to make this a bit longer...**

Chapter 4

My Servent and Death...

Ch 4 Glimpse: I started turn on the chainsaw.. NOW YOU WON'T FUCK WITH TRUNKS ANYMORE~! I laugh psychotically...

* * *

Now... finally Trunks is finally mine... All... mine... but he is my servent... he had to earned my love to fuck me... he had to my orders... all of them... he can trust me... he can.. i know he can...

Cause we been bestfriends for so long... now we are lovers... i so happy for that... but he forgot about Mai... good... but he never gonna find her body...

3:09 PM

Tuesday..

I was watching t.v waiting for my Trunks-kun.. i told him to get me candy... but he took to long... *sigh* he only got 1 min he better... hurry. or he won't earned it... I heard the door open then saw Trunks holding a bag of candy in his hands. Sorry what took so long...

It better be good...

It just that i was trying to find your fav candy... but it was out of stock so i look for some other stores and i finally find one~! Ohhh that make sense... i took it out of his hands and kiss his cheek. Thank you Trunks-kun~ That point number 2~!

Just... i count my fingers... 8 more to go~! I smiled at him. Trunks kissed my forehead. So now what Goten? I think for a min then i idea came from my head then made a pervy face.

What?

What?!

Stripped for me~! Trunks blush harder so much. A-Are you sure?

Yes~

Remember this is for the friday to fucked me~~

This is for fucking you... Trunks pulled off shirt revealing his abs and muscles. Oh my gosh~! You worked out Trunks~! Yep~ He flex his muscles making me nosebleed. You like?

Yesssssss keep striping for me~! Trunks took off his shorts and boxers then i saw his 6 inch dick it was bigger then mine... i was shocked i began to nosebleed and poke it that make Trunks moan, then i stood up and got behind him and wrapped my fingers around his dick. G-Goten?

Shush... let me do this... I stroked his shaft making Trunks moan in pleasure. A-Ahh Goten...

You like it~? Yessssssss Keep going dude... I stroked it faster making Trunks moan louder . Ahh~! Goten~! I twist his nipples and stroke it much faster.

Ahh! Damn Goten i'm so close to cum~! Cum all over the floor Trunks-kun~! I nibble his neck. I'M CUMMMING~! Cum got all over my hand and i licked it... he taste so sweet. Ahh... can't wait for you to suck on it... Hehehehehe... that makes another point for you Trunks...

Hehehehe...

Hey Trunks?

Yeah? Have you ever fucked anyone? Just asking...

Well... their was Mary... then June... then Terra... finally it was Lily... then weren't so perfect... but i want to feel you badly... so bad...

I know you want too... Umm... Trunks... yeah? Have you ever kiss a girl or a boy on the lips... Yeah... Mai then you~ I thought. Oh...

We spend 6 hours together... till he has to go home i brought him outside and kiss his cheek cause of Mom and Dad reaction would be... i think dad think it will be okay...

but mom... i don't know she will be mad... and lose her mind just like what Gohan and Videl have sex... also got married... boy she lost her mind..

I waved back at him and went inside and saw mom and dad smiling. Mom was squealing. Dad was chuckling.

What?

You and Trunks~ Mom was smiling. I gasped. You watch me?! Yesssss~! Mom was squealing. See son~ You have to give it sometime so now Trunks is all yours~! Yeah... I looked away and blushed.

I going to give Trunks something i'll be back~! I have a bag in my hands and flied off... it in was a chainsaw... not for Trunks... it for murder the first girl that Trunks fucked... it was Mary... i step in front of her house.. and knock on the door.

Hello Goten~! Mary speak in joy. Are your parents are home? I looked at her with a dark cold looking face. noo? Why? Nothing... I got something for you... i grab the bag and closed the door and lock it.

Umm? Goten what happening?

I heard My Trunks fucked you... Yeah it felt good... I turn around and got pissed. SHUT IT BITCH! NOW LISTEN SLUT TRUNKS BELONG TO ME ONLY!

G-Goten...! Umm?! You are such a rude boy! You look so cute but your so mean when you are out of school!

I was tired of hearing her damn mouth so i tied her up and tape her mouth so she won't be screaming. I took out the chainsaw of the bag and looked at her smiling creepily..

I started turn on the chainsaw.. NOW YOU WON'T FUCK WITH TRUNKS ANYMORE~! I laugh psychotically... I started to cut open her stomach and cut off her head with it.. Then i put her body and and her head in the bag and also chainsaw.. and flied home, sneaking past mom and dad who are watching t.v.

I like seeing Mom and Dad is hanging out with eachother it pretty cute~! Now back what i was doing.. I toss the bag where Mai dead body at and closed it... I'm not telling you where i hide the bodies.. just only two bodies.. that all..

I was getting ready for bed and brush my teeth and i heard my phone rang it was a text messge from Trunks.. it said..

Hey **Babe~** ;)

I blushed harder i was thinking where the hell did he get from?!

I text him back saying:

Hey bae~! owo

I want to chat with you chibi for the rest of the night :P

Okay sweetie :)

we was chatting all night till it was 1:00 AM

Listen chibi i'm going to get some rest~ Night baby~

Night Trunks-kun... Love you~!

Love you too~

I put up my phone and got in the covers and fall asleep dreaming about me and Trunks being together~

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon~!

Rememeber to R/R


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I already plan what gonna happened with this story Plus Trunks will find the body later in the story~ Also no year has not passed yet in the future there will be a year later chapter.**

Chapter 5

Feel me... and touch me..

Chapter 5 glimpse: Just touch my body... I pulled up my Goten Son shirt up in front of Trunks.

* * *

I was throwing punches at a punching bag in my room, i started to kick and use kamehamaha on it. There goes the 9th one... I sign. i was praticing for the murder of Trunks fucking them girls so my kills... is going to be brutal as hell..

Really brutal...

And i like it so much~

I heard the door knock and i ran up to the door to see my man~! I open it and jump on him. He notice i look so different... i cut my hair around my neck to make my hair a bit longer... also i changed my clothes.. Now i wear blue pants also Trunks gave me his wristbands that he wear when he was a kid, also my shirt says: Goten Son

Woow chibi... you look so cute... Trunks rubbed my spiky long black hair. You like? I smiled at him and kiss his cheek. I love it~ He rubbed my back making me shivered.

There goes another point for you.. Number 4 it is~ make that number 5... if you keep it up Trunks-kun... you may get to fuck me early... Trunks smiled and said yes silently to himself... I brought him inside and close the door.

Okay Trunks... since you are at number 5... i poke his chest... you can touch me now... but you can't touch my dick or my ass.. only my stomach... or my neck or my nibbles... i smile at him.. oh yessssss... Trunks nosebleed a bit... i giggled... a bit.

Ohh Trunks... you are one pervy minded little boy... of course i am.. Well you did earned this...

Just touch my body... I pulled up my Goten Son shirt up in front of Trunks then he can't how my body looked... i do worked out... i have muscles... and abs... I blushed a little bit..

Woow Goten... you look so amazing... he felt my body and pressed his lips to mine making me moan. Trunks felt my body running his hands up and down on me... his hands is so warm... then he broke the kiss and kiss my neck. Ohh Trunks-kun~..

Trunks kept on sucking on my neck leaving a big red mark on my neck, then he laid me on the floor looking at me and smiled at me. Trunks went down and suck on my right nibble.

A-Ah~

Mmmn...

T-Trunks-kun..

Goten-chan...

Trunks twist my left nibble making me moan louder.. it felt too good~! I was already hard... Oh please suck me~! I said it in my thoughts... but i really want him to suck me... but he had to earned it...

Trunks kiss my chest... then leave a trail kiss to my crotch. I hit him on the head.

Nonononono... what i said... you can't touch my dick... or my ass... got it... I wiggled my fingers at him.

Damn... since you give me pleasure i will give you two more points. that makes 3 more points to go... wow Trunks... i never expect that sweetie... Me either... he smiled at me and kissed my forehead

I giggled a bit. I love Trunks... and he love me... i bet he is fetish for me... i know he had a fetish over me... he can't resit my butt or my dick... but he gonna find out my size later...

Trunks embraced me and brought me closer.. near his warm chest.. i felt it and and blushed... Then i fell asleep on him.. Trunks fell asleep as well... it felt so nice and warm...

Both of us cuddled and snuggled eachother... We was cozy on eachother... it felt so nice..

*few hours later*

After Trunks left.. i was heading to June's house cause of Trunks fucking her... i hate to see girls flirt with my Trunks... besides... tommorrow im going to kill two females... before my sex night...

I knock on her door the she open the door. ohh... it you... Goten is it... June... she doesn't like me... she loves Trunks... she HATES Me and i hate her... she maybe think i'm going to take Trunks away from her. That what i'm going to do..

I push her to the ground and put the gun in front of her head. Da fuck?! What the hell?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

I'm going to kill you...

You fucked my Trunks...

Cause i have forced him too! He got a nice bod! He so sexy you know!

Youe not perfect for him at all... no one... at all... he belongs to me only...

I shot her in the head leading her blood run down from her head. and i carried her body to my house and tossed her body where the rest of the body are at, i smirked and put the gun in the bag near the dead body... i locked the door with the key and put it in my pocket also looked around to see if mom or dad saw it then walk to my room.

I was thinking... should i make a little doll of me for Trunks-kun? I don't know if he would like it or not... but it gonna be worth it... it took a few hours... but got it finished.. i look at my doll self... i looked so small and cute... it was smiling at me...

I love it... it gonna be a perfect for Trunks-kun.. I smiled at it... then put down on the desk and walked toward my bed.. and got in my bed.

I was thinking... if this gonna affect our future,,, what if Trunks find the dead bodies... naww impossible.. he can't find it...

Right...?

* * *

Chapter 6 is coming soon~!  
Rememeber to R/R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I maybe doing a ask and dare... thing... maybe... I don't know... It gonna be a crossover with the PPG and DBZ Cast so if you want a Ask and Dare thing please PM me~! Plus if you didn't notice... i'm a straight dude... if you didn't notice... Enjoy the story~! Plus Trunks will find the dead bodies in the next chapter... maybe...**

Chapter 6

Sexual Tense..

Ch 6 Glimpse: Ohh... Trunks-kun~! I moan in pleasure while Trunks is sucking me...

* * *

And check~! I was dragging two other bodies smiling. Hello~ Hello Hello~! what do you think of the man i've become? I was singing and toss the dead body in the room. Yes all of the girls are dead~! I jumped and toss my bloody clothes in the washer and got into my gi.

I sign... i was thinking will Trunks will like the gift i made him...? I don't even know... but he will come in an-

I heard the door knock. Chibi? Wait a sec Trunks-kun~! I ran in my room and saw the doll of myself for Trunks.. I grab it and ran up to the door.

Come in~~

Chibi i got a surprised for you~ Same here... i blushed and looked away smiling.

Here you go~! We both said it at the same time... it was the same thing we did.. Trunks made his little self... for me... He had same idea i had..

Goten...chan..

Trunks...kun...

Both of us blushed at the same time. I didn't know you had the same idea... Me either... we both exchanged the dolls..

I looked at the Trunks doll it was smiling at me.. then i saw Trunks smiling at the doll i made.. It looks so adorable... Thanks Goten... you are so cute... Your welcome... Since you made this for me... you have earned it...

R-Really?

Yes~ Now... you can fuck me now... I smiled at him and put the doll on the couch. Trunks put the doll down as well and smiled straight at me.

Well... c'mon... are you fuc-

Trunks pinned me on the wall then kiss my neck. A-Ah~ Trunks-kun...

You kinda sound like a girl~ I'm not no girl! I tried to bark... but my voice... damn it...

Heheheheh... Trunks kissed me on the lips to make it hot... steamy... and sexy...

He broke the kiss and undress me... leaving me in my underwear.. Trunks kissed my cheek and look at my crotch it was already hard...

Trunks took of my underwear and see my dick was 5 inches. Nice dude~! Trunks started to stroke my shaft up and down. Ohh Trunks-kun~! I moan of my creamy voice.

He began stroke it faster and i moan louder...

Oh~! I'm...i'm..! Hold on baby~ Trunks let go of my dick and watch my precum sinked to my butthole. Huh... Trunks lowered down near my dick and lick it... then put it in his warm mouth..

Trunks-kun~! I squealed i can't resit it... my voice got too girly... even though im a boy..

Trunks mouth is so damn warm while he was bobbing his head up and down..

Ohh... Trunks-kun~! I moan in pleasure while Trunks is sucking me...

Are you close chibi? Trunks was sucking a bit faster on my cute dick..

Yes~! I am~! Trunks was feeling my scrotum... and squeeze one of them. Ahh~! Trunks! I squealed.

He began to suck much faster.

TRRRRUNNNNKS~! I scream at top of my lungs leading my load letting Trunks drink my cum.

D-Damn Goten~! I never expected that...Trunks licked his fingers which cum was also on it as well.

Well i do jerk off in my room...

Same here... Trunks smiled at me.

Trunks tossed his clothes and also boxers and put his dick in my mouth... Mmmf?!

I never suck before... never i did... but it turn out im actually good at it...

I use my tongue and suck on it making Trunks moan. Ahh fuck yes chibi...

I slide it in and out.. and suck on it faster..

Yesss.. keep on sucking on my dick you slut... Don't call me that... I blushed deep red.

Precum went down to my throat.. he taste so delicious..

Ohh Goten~! His scrotum got harder. I'm so close to cum~! I lick it and suck on it faster... looking so damn innocent...

Ohh~! I'm... CUMMING~! Loads of cum went to my throat... and some of his hot spunk was on my hair and face also lips... man i never expect that... Trunks-kun*cough* Did i do well?

Trunks pet my head. Of course you cutie pie~! Stop teasing me like a girl..

It doesn't matter... cause the show is just getting started~!

Wait what...

He grabbed my thighs... and put me on his laps on top of his dick. AHH~! I screamed in unison...

D-Damn~! Your ass is so tight~! TRUNKS-KUN~!

Trunks laid me on the bed and hump me slowly... i was screaming in pain... also sounding like a girl... it felt so good... so so... good..

Chibi... fuuuuucccckk~! Trunks felt my soft skin while he was thrusting me in and out... then he whispered in my ears.

Y-You... like me fucking your ass... huh you dirty little slut... Don't call me that Trunks-kun~! You big meanie~! I yelled at him and blushed in anger. Trunks was fucking my brains out... i was in tears a bit.. then he hump me faster.. then he hit my g-spot which make me scream louder.

OHH YESSS~! Trunks scream

AHHHHH~! TRUNKS-KUUUUUUUN~! I just can't believe i yelled so loud even i squealed as well like a girl...also i drooled a bit..

Ohhh~! Goten i'm so close to cum all up in your ass~!

Fuck my ass harder Trunks~! I squealed.

AHHHH~! Trunks screamed as his cum coated my tight hole... which make me sigh in pleasure... ohh Trunks-kun...

While we was panting i fell asleep on the floor... passed out.

My one and only chibi... Trunks rubbed my long black spiky hair.. then carried me to my room to sleep.. he brought me closer to his chest... and put the covers over our nude body... Trunks embraced around my waist.. and i smiled while i was sleeping...

While in the kitchen... our dolls selves... was near eachother smiling...

We was just perfect for eachother and i knew it...

Tommorow... where the drama begins...

And it not good...

* * *

Chapter 7 is coming soon~!

 **If you like the story then give me a REVIEW~!**

.:SliverStars:.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well... this is the part when Trunks find out... and it not gonna be good...**

 **Chapter 7**

I'm am in love with a murderer...

Ch 7 Glimpse: Why the hell are you in here? I looked back and i saw Goten with a dark scary eyes... not smiling at all..

*Trunks POV*

The sun began to gleam in my eyes.. and i began to yawned... and saw my lover Son Goten... the most beautiful.. chibi... and boy i ever seen... But there is something strange about Goten i learned today... and this is where the drama starts...

I got up and stretched and put some clothes on, I walk out of the room letting my Goten sleep peacefully in the bed naked...

I saw a door cracked it was dark i quietly open it... I turn on the lights then i jump terrified.. I saw corpses i saw two heads on the selves and three bodies on the ground showing it guts...

Also Mai... her body was cut open... her head was stabbed with a nail... ehhhhhh! D-D-D-A-DA- FUCK?!

W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CREEPY SHIT?! A NIGHTMARE NUTCASE?! I yelled in anger. THIS AINT NO HORROR GAME!

I looked around till i bump into a bag.. i open it then jumped. It was Mary... dende... Did... Goten done this?

Nawwww... He too cute... but why is it in Goten house?

Why the hell are you in here? I looked back and i saw Goten with a dark scary eyes... not smiling at all..

Oh shit... i fucked up this time...

C-Chibi?! What is this?! Goten was already in his clothes then shut the door, walk up to me... slowly...

Now listen... I backed away while he was getting closer to me...

Those girls aren't perfect! I'm the only one you want! Goten yelled me while his left pupils shrink.. he going insane... Is he a yandere..?

I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU WANT! He yelled at me smiling...

G-Goten... You gone insane... He grabbed his knife and cornered me...

Now listen... Trunks-kun... Now you find out my secret... he held his knife around my neck... I was shaking in fear... and trembling..

YOU WON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE... NOT MY MOM... DAD... OR YOUR MOM... YOUR DAD... OR GOHAN OR VIDEL EVEN ANYONE! He was smiling creepily at me..

If you do... He show a demonstration and tossed the knife at Mai head... It slice in half.. I was about to scream..

That what happened sweetie... He bitten my neck making me moan in pain.. he is taking this seriously! I could feel my blood coming out... and it hurts... Goten teeth are sharped!

He like a vampire! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO BE THE VAMPIRE!

Goten let go.. I felt my neck.. i felt two marks... it hurts... Goten looked at me with his anger look...

You even dared tell anyone... or you will end up dead... got it...?

Yes Goten... I nodded... Good...

C'mon... i held out my hand.. and Goten grabbed then he changed to a different person back to his joyful cute self...

Okay Trunks-kun~! I found our dolls on the couch~! They are so cute~! Yeah..

I was still terrified of Goten... he is all happy and joyful... then he changed to a murder... and a yandere boy... how did that happened...

We have some breaking news! Both of us looked back at the t.v..

We have five girls missing! Chi-Chi stop walking with some clothes in the basket also Goku stop walking as well... All four of us looked at the t.v..

We are missing Mary, June, Terra, and Lilly also Mai.. Trunks was shocked to see this and Goten looked at him.

Who cares about Mai... I said it.. Fuck that bitch she cheated on me anyway..

She did! Chi-Chi dropped her basket of clothes... Wow! I never expected that Trunks.. Sorry about that.. Goku rubbed his hair..

It fine.. I just glad i have Goten.. I brought him closer to my chest.. He blushed and giggled..

Dawww... Chi-Chi picked up the clothes and left.

That fine by me~! I'm going to King Kai Planet~! See ya! Goku left us..

Goten turn off the t.v. Thanks for the acting... You still love me right even if im a murderer? Right...? Y-Yes... Good~!

You know i have to leave Goten... Ohhh~~ Goten kiss my cheek. I see you later alright~! Okay chibi

I flied away and head home.., I laid on the ground and open the door...

Hey Trunks sweetie~! Where have you been~? Mom was washing the dishes..

At Goten's house... Oh over at your new boyfriends house~! I'm so happy you too are together~! I actually thought you and Goten was ment to be lovers~!

Thanks mom... So... did you done something over Goten's house~? Mom gave me the eyebrows.. I blushed harder. Mom do you think it fine to talk about this now...

WAAAAAHHHH!

WOMEN WILL YOU HELP ME STOP THIS BABY CRYING!

Oh yeah Mom bore another child... which is a girl... her name is Bra.. wow.. Me and my sister was name by some undergarments...

Umm... is Bra doing fine mom? She been crying for a few hours... heheheh... Kinda reminds me of you since you was a baby~

Coming Vegeta sweetie~! I saw mom running up stairs and i heard screaming.

WHY IS THE FLOOR IS WET?!

CAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER PEE ON THE FLOOR!

Why do you smell like barf?!

CAUSE SHE BARF ON ME!

AND SHE SHIT HERSELF!

VEGETA DO YOU THINK YOU CUSSING IN FRONT OF THE BABY IS OKAY!

SHUT UP WOMEN!

YOU SHUT UP!

I facepalm my face.. This is why i go over to Goten's house alot... I took out the doll out of my pocket and i look at it... Goten...

I still know there is the real Goten inside of him...

Oh yeah.. the next few days... maybe normal... or possibly... not...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: None this time~ Besides... Goku is gonna find out next... sooner or later someone else is gonna find out... besides.. Goten will go more insane in a chapter soon... just wait and see...**

 **Chapter 8**

Goku Found Out!

CH 8 Glimpse: Your Son... Goten... is a murderer... King Kai looked down.. I was shocked to hear this..

* * *

*Goku POV*

Hey It me Goku! I'm am heading to King Kai Planet! To Train~! But he told me something that shocked me for my whole entire life and it all about Goten... Now let get this on the road~!

Hey King Kai! I appeared behind him and also scared him.

Gaah! Goku how many times i had to tell you don't do that!

Sorry King Kai... it just that i came for my training~! Yeah before we do that... I want to talk about your son...

Who? Gohan? I smiled at him.

No Goten... I looked at King Kai wondering why do we have to talk about Goten..

So how is he? He doing fine~! He enjoying himself with his boyfriend Trunks~!

Good.. Also has he been acting strange lately? No he haven't...

King Kai looked at the ground then back to me. Umm... Goku have you heard about those missing girls on the news... yeah why?

They are all dead.. they got murdered... Huh... And the bodies are in your house... My eyes shrank.

W-WHAT?! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! HOW CAN THE BODIES ARE IN MY HOUSE!

Yeah... Chi-Chi won't do such a thing... but..

It can't be him...! I was thinking in my mind.

Your Son... Goten... is a murderer... King Kai looked down.. I was shocked to hear this..

Looked... King Kai show me Goten and Mai.

NOW DIE! Goten smiles creepily and stab her in the chest... Goten kept on stabbing her while he was laughing psychotically. Goten cut open her stomach and ripped her guts while blood was all over his shirt and hands then he slice her head off. It makes me wanna barf..

THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T DATE MY TRUNKS-KUN~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then he show me the rest of the girls he murdered... it was too brutal... too watch... I can't believe him...

See... Your son is a killer... well know as a yandere... Nononononono... I fell on the ground.

Yeah... Trunks also know about it... if he tells anyone... Trunks will end up dead as well... That why you can't tell Chi-Chi! Or anyone else!

I looked down at the ground... upset.. My son can't be a murderer...

I'm sorry Goku... But it hard... to see a boy that innocent can kill someone like that...

Goten... is so innocent... he can't even hurt a fly... well... he can... but killing... No... no that can't be him...

Not Our Goten...

What if... Chi-Chi finds out!

* * *

Sorry if it short and anything surprised moments and it not longer...

But hey now Chapter 9 is coming soon~!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now this is the part when Goku tells Trunks that he knows all bout this~ Let just hope Goten don't find out... but there something happening in this chapter... and Goten is gonna get pissed... i'm telling ya this is not the Goten we know...**

Chapter 9

Can You Keep a Secret?

Ch 9 Glimpse: Y-YOU KNOW TOO?! I was surprised to know Goku knew all about this...

* * *

*Goku POV*

I was so upset... i couldn't train right... King Kai tried to cheer me up... but it didn't work.. I couldn't eat either... So i left early... I use instant transmission to leave and i saw Chi-Chi getting food ready..

Goku? Why are you doing back early? I looked at her... I'm going to talk to Trunks..

Are you eat?

No Thanks... I flew away from the place and head to Capsule Corps..

*Goten POV*

I walked out of my room after i texted my BF Trunks-kuuun~ I can't believe he knew my secret... well...

Hey Mom... where is dad going?

He going to see Trunks... he looked a bit worried... I don't even know...

Hmm... weird... But you can eat all you want sweetie~!

Sweet~! I stuff some food in my mouth. But i'm still wondering why Dad want to talk to Trunks...

Why?

*Goku POV*

I land on the ground and knock on the door.

I got it~!

Bulma open the door and saw me.

Oh hey Goku~! Why are you here?

Hmph! Hello Kakarot..then Vegeta appeared next to her... Hey guys... i need to talk to Trunks... Oh... TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE KAKAROT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

*Trunks POV*

I walked down stairs... and saw Goku he looked a bit worried... then i walk outside then mom closed the door behind us...

Trunks... You know Goten is innocent.. right..

Yeah... I do...

Well... while on King Kai Planet... he told me something about Goten... it very shocking...

I know that.. Goten is... a yandere..

Y-YOU KNOW TOO?! I was surprised to know Goku knew all about this...

Yeah... i did... it very shocking... but... i don't believe it... he can do such a thing.. Goku began to rubbed his hair..

Now... Goten is gonna find out! He gonna kill me!

He not gonna find out... Now it yours and my secret...

yeahh... not anymore... Dad was on top of the tree listening to our conversation... and jump down that scared both of us..

So your brat is a killer... so that means no one must not tell anyone not our wives... not your other brat.. or his wife.. or that namekian.. This is our secret... our dark secret...

Right... Your in Trunks? I nodded..

Besides i need to see Goten today i see ya later~! I flew away and land i saw Goten arm crossed..

He-Hey Goten~

What took you so long? He looked at me in anger and has his hands on his hips.

Your dad want to talk with me sweetie~ I kiss his cheek.

Goten unfolded his hands and smlied at me. Dawww i can't stay mad at you~! C'mon let go walking~! Goten grabbed my hand and hopped in joyfulness.

We was walking around the city... but this is the part which turn baaaaaaad...

I'm telling you **BAD!**

I was holding Goten hand tightly.. then a girl was walking up to us... this is the part where turnt out bad...

Hey Hot boy~~ Me and Goten looked at eachother then back at her? Me?

Yes the purple hair boy~! My name is Ashley~! Goten made angry face at her..

Say are you single~? Um... i'm actually ta- Your free~! Then we can go on a date tonight.. Excuse me... THIS BOY BELONGS TO ME! Goten eyes shrank in anger..

Pff you... you looked like a girl... besides you can't be his GF... You don't too perfect for him... Now listen here girly... This hot stuff belongs to me only~!

Goten got more angrier.. Oh shit... Now listen Goten is actually a boy~! He d- Shhhhshhshsh... Your eyes speak for you.. Ashley was about to pressed her lips to mine.. but Goten push her..

NOW LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH... THIS BOY BELONGS TO ME ONLY... NO ONE IN THIS WORLD HAVE HIM.. HE BELONGS TO ME ONLY! YOU SLUT..

He grabbed her wrist tightly and ran to a place where no one is at... I followed them.. till i saw them..

Let me go you bastard! Are you trying to rape me?! HELL NO! I'M AM GAY AND TRUNKS IS GAY TOO! WE NOT INTO GIRLS AT ALL! WE ARE ONLY INTO EACHOTHER ONLY!

Goten grabbed his knife and stabbed her in the chest then slice her in half.. I was beginning to barf.. to see her dead body...

Goten got closer to me... and kiss my lips... for 2 mins... we were having a steamy hot kiss... then i broke the kiss... C'mon.. Your going to hide that body...

I will Trunks-kun... Goten grab the body quickly and left me waiting at the same place..

I don't believe it... i see it in my own eyes how Goten kills people... unbelievable... Damn... Goten is a brutal boy... i like how cute he was since he was 7...

 _I found it~! Goten was smiling when he found the dragon ball._

 _That wasn't fair Trunks! Goten was mad at him._

 _WAAHHHHHHH! I WANT A APPLE! WAHHHH!_

 _You know what it means~! We are going against a wizard! Goten and Trunks was smiling in joy._

 _I DON'T WANNA MISS IT! I DON'T WANNA MISS IT! Let Go! Let Gooo!_

*Sigh* Man i miss that cute little voice of his... but know it gotten a lil bit deep... for a 12 year old...

then Goten come back with clean clothes on.. . Well shall we continue our walk Trunks-kun~?

Yeah we should chibi...

Me and Goten was continuing our walk.. we walk all day until the sunset..

Both of us wave goodbye and kissed eachother before we leave...

I know me and Goten ment to be for eachother... but i was not expected him act like this...

I know there is the real Goten inside of him...

* * *

Chapter 10 is coming soon~!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hmmmm i have no idea for this story... i got big plans for the next chapter... but enjoy this sort of normal day... i guess...**

Chapter 10

Selfies!

Ch 10 Glimpse: Hey Trunks~? Do you know about this thing about selfies? Goten was smiling.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch waiting on Goten...he was using the bathroom.. i was on my phone doing stuff..

 _Still... Goten will never act this way... I know... but still..._

I heard footsteps then Goten appeared in front of me..

Hey Trunks-kun~!

Sup chibi~

Hey Trunks~? Do you know about this thing about selfies? Goten was smiling.

Yeahhh i know about that... why?

Cause i want to take selfie with you Trrrunks~

D'awww... dude...

Please... Goten made his cute puppys eyes.. that made want to nosebleed... i mean everytime he has to make that face for begging or being cute...

D-Damn Goten your so cute you know that! Will you take a selfie with me pleeeeeeeeassssse~?

Okay chibi... Yaaaay~!

Sooo who gonna hold the phone? I guess i do... I grabed Goten phone and aim the phone at us.. Goten was smiling looking so innocent as a puppy...

Ummm... is this good enough? No... it doesn't have much lighting... Me and Goten move to another spot.

No...

Naw...

Me and Goten walking around the house till we heard mom screaming.

GLAD YOU HAVE A CONDOM ON!

Whatever Bulma... let get it on the road,,

Ahh.. ahh Vegeta! Oh yessss! Man i love fucking you vagina! I know u do~!

Oh... my... dende...

Both of us was in disturbance then we walk backwards..

I'm gonna pretend that we never heard that... Same here...

We head outside and saw a perfect lighting. YESSS! Both of us was running till we bump into another couple... oh dende this is the bad part AGAIN!

Excuse me girly we were here first.. I'm a boy... not a dude... besides my boyfriend lives here... so this is our place... so how about you take your girl and leave...

We don't HAVE to start a fight... You don't mess with me and my boyfriend~ Goten clenched his fist tightly in anger

Your... gay?! TAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Why the hell are you laughing..? I looked at her.. in anger..

Beca- Goten was in front of her then he grabbed her neck also grabbed the boy neck and dragged them in the forest.. G-GOTEN?!

Goten tossed the boy to a tree and strangled the girls to death then... TEAR HER HEAD OFF... i mean blood was coming out then her body fell on the ground like a doll..

I can't believe he got that much strength... he threw the head on the ground and smash it...

I always wanted to do that... Goten smiled.. HOW DARE YOU BASTARD KILL MY GF.. Goten vanished and cut off his head off as well...

Then join with her... Bitch... Goten tossed his head on the ground and smashed it... Heehehhehhehheheh..

I was trembling in fear... i'm am so scared of Goten so much now... so much...

Goten grabbed the bodies and flied home to hide it...

Psssshhh Trunks... Goku?! Goku was hiding behind the bush.. I saw the whole thing... man i can't believe Goten can be that violent... Yeah... i know..

I don't think both of us can't hold this secret any longer... Yeah... but still we can't tell Chi-Chi and Bulma also Go- I know Goku...

I can sense Goten coming back hurry hide! Goku jump back in the bush..

Sorry Trunks-kun... It fine... let just take a selfie alright... Okay~!

Goten got near Trunks chest and smiled at the camera also Trunks as well.

*SNAP*

How does it looked.. It looks great~ I love it and i love you... I love you too Trunks-kun~!

I pressed my lips to his... then he enter my mouth and mess with my tongue.

Mmmmn...

Ahhh...

ohh... yes..

We broke the kiss... He smiled straight at me...

I gotta go Trunks-kun... i see you later. He smiled and flied away... Bye...

Goku got up and he was nosebleeding..

Were you nosebleeding about us... or...

DON'T. SPEAK. OF IT... Goku rubbed his nose..

Nevermind... but still Goten... I know everytime after he kill someone he turns back to his cute little self... weird...

But hey.. i see you later! Goku use his instant transmission to leave..

I sigh.. Oh man... I walk off back home then i heard my mom and dad hitting it off..

Ohh! Vegeta harder faster!

Yes! Scream out my name!

You... know... i'm going to go to Goten's house... I flew away.. Ehhhhhh..

It was kinda of a weird day... but tomorrow... it not going to be very good... cause i'm going to get **RAPE**...

* * *

Chapter 11 coming soon~!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here a Seme! Goten x Uke! Trunks chpater~! Hope you like it~!( Contain RAPE) But i guess ya'll maybe hate Goten in this chapter... But i still love him~! Enjoy~!**

 **WARNING: CONTAIN RAPE, ABUSING, AND OOC GOTEN IN THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter 11

I-It Hurts!

Chapter 11 Glimpse: Goten please stop! It-It Hurts! I was screaming while their was tears in my eyes.. You disobey me...

* * *

I was walking around the house... forgetting about yesterday... about Goten murdering two people.. and Dad banging mom... bleeeehhhh

I'm am in so disturbed what i just heard...

I was checking my phone to see Goten text.. He said this message: Nee~ Trunks-kun come over a 5:15 PM~! Love ya 3

Why? Why does he need me at 5:15?

Oh well...

I waited four hours to go.. all i did was eat, sleep, and play video games... till 5:15.. i head to Goten house and open the door..

Oh hi Trunks-kun~! I was wondering can we walk around the city again? Sure dude.. but no murde- I won't~! I promise~!

 _I knew he is lieing..._

Well come on chibi~! I held out my hands and Goten grabbed it...

Besides we hang out all day just looking at stuff.. and the bench... oh my... i was nosebleeding hard... when i saw Goten with swimtrunks on him.. oh my dende... someone give me some tissues... RIGHT FUCKING NOW...

What the matter Trunks-kun? N-Nothing chibi... i wiped my nose.

I love playing water gun with him.. i shoot my water gun on his butt making him squealed. Hey~! Sorry~! I stick out my tongue out..

*few hours*

It was 10:34 PM... Me and Goten was walking on the street... but this is part that he broke the promise... we bump into another couple which was a boy and a girl.. oh shit..

Watch where you going you faggots! What you called us? Goten gave them a sharp eye at them..

F-A-G-G-O-T-S.. Girly... I'M AINT NO GIRL!

Sweetie this boy is such a loser and anyyoing about you give him a beating... Good idea sweetcheek... The boy crack his fist then punch Goten in the face but he evade it... Goten grabbed him also the girl and brought them to a place that no one is at...

GOTEN! YOU PROMISED DUDE!

I DON'T GIVE A FUCK... Goten tossed the girl and punch the boy mutilpe times and blood ran down his cheek.

Not dead yet...

Hmm... fine... I will kill you..

KAMEHAMAHAAAAAAA! The blue beam kill the dude... oh my dende...

Goten grabbed the metal bat and smacked his GF till her head come off and smashed it... loads of blood got on the ground also her brain... DEAR DENDE THIS GOTTA BE A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

Trunks...

W-What...

Take the bodies to my house...

HELL NO! I'M AM NOT CARRYING THOSE BODIES BLEEEEEHHH!

You dare disobey me...

Why!?

Goten push me against the wall and pinned me on it.. You know what happens when someone disobey me...

N-No... They get **rape**...

W-WHAT!? Goten cover my mouth and bite my neck... then teared off my clothes.

G-AH! I was in total nudity... dear dende please help me...

Goten scratch my cheek, i scream in pain.. which i now got a scar... dear dende...

Goten licked my pecs and bite my nibbles.. A-AH! G-Goten it hurts dude! PLease stop!

No...

Goten looked at my dick.. he sucked on it... i feel so much pleasure.. but he clenched on my skin.. he looked at me with his angry lustful eyes...

He clenched on my skin tightly.. G-GAH! Goten started to suck much faster... Oh dende...! G-Goten i'm so close to cum! Goten lick it and suck on it agian... then loads of my hot spunk was on his face also a little bit on his hair.

Goten wasn't smiling at all.. he took off his clothes and forced his dick in my mouth... which make me surprised...

Suck it... now or i will abuse you more...

I could feel tears running down my cheeks... this is bad.. I started to suck on it slowy..

SUCK IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! He punch me on the head and kick my stomach... GWAH! G-GOTEN!

Do it... or more pain... I suck on it like i mean it... i was in tears... Goten was clinging on my hair tightly..

I started to suck much faster... Ahhh! Trunks-kun! I'm so close now baby~!

I suck it in and out with my tongue, i can't stand this any longer... I'M CUMMING! I felt loads of cum in my mouth ... I let it go and cough it out... Nonononon... drink it all up! Goten forced his dick in my mouth making me drinking all of his sperm...

He pushed me on the ground and turned me over... and spread my ass.. then he licked it... my hole.. G-GWAH!

He spread it then lick it..also suck on it... making me moan in pain...

G-Goten!

Shut it... i'm not done yet... He grabbed me and insert his dick in my ass.. he did it roughly... to rough.. AHHH! GOTEN SLOW DOWN PLEASE! No.. i won't He scratch my back... it hurt...badly!

Goten please stop! It-It Hurts! I was screaming while their was tears in my eyes.. You disobey me... so this is your punishment...

I'M-I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! No... i won't... I won't stop till i make you bleed.. He spanked me harder making me moan in pain..

AHHHHHH!

GOTEN~!

Yes~ Scream out my name you slave...

He done this to me for 5 mins...

I collapsed on the floor knockout cold... i was bleeding from my face to my ass...

Goten grabbed the bodies...

Come back to me later... if you want to talk about this... but i still love you Trunks-kun... bye sweetie... Goten flew away leaving me... how could he done this for me...

TRUNKS! Goku was running up to me.. G-Goku... I fainted

Trunks! Wake up! He knockout cold... better take him to Vegeta... Goku grabbed my naked body.. and flew to my house...

Ohh.. Goten... why son... why?

* * *

Chapter 12 is coming soon...

Remember to R&R~!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just think about it... if Goku tries to help Goten... it gonna be bad... Goten gonna think Trunks told him... then he gonna kill his father and then rape or kill Trunks last... so Goku has to keep this secret... but next he will tell Chi-Chi... oh god... also Bulma is going to find out in this chapter as well... Enjoy this surprising and shocking chapter~!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Broken and Rage...**

 **Ch 12 Glimpse:** Your son... is a murderer honey... I saw Chi-Chi dropped the basket... oh dende... i wish i wouldn't tell her.. but i have too...

* * *

*Goku POV*

I was flying in high speed to reach to Trunks house... Don't worry Trunks... we are almost there!

I land and knock on the door as fast as i could... Bulma walk up to the door and open it also Vegeta as well..

Hey Go- OH MY DENDE!

WHAT THE FUCK! KAKAROT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SON?!

I can't believe i'm saying this to Bulma... My son... raped him..

WHAT?! Bulma eyes shrink.. wh-why?! I tell you all about it.. Vegeta take Trunks to his room and heal him... quick!

Vegeta grabbed Trunks body and ran to his room fast as he could..

I told Bulma everything.. and Bulma began to cry... Why... Why would son do this?!

I don't know... He is just so cute! Why would a cute boy would rape my own son?! Bulma cried harder...

I pat on her back... We waited 1 hour to see Trunks...

Vegeta came down the stairs and told us to come here.. we ran upstairs to see Trunks... he was in bandages... he was shirtless, he was only wearing his shorts... Ohh Trunks! Bulma ran up and hugged him..

I heard the whole thing! Why would Goten do this to you baby! I don't know... Trunks looked down upset... He just can't believe his own lover would rape him... and he said I still love you... that not love... that abusing... I going to have to f-f-f-f-forbid Goten to see Trunks..

I'm going to see Goten... Come back later kakarot... I will... I flew off to my house to see Goten.. I can't believe i'm actually doing this... But i had too...

I open the door and called Goten..

Son! Can you come here... for a sec..

Yes Daddy!

I'm cant believe i'm doing this...

Y-Y-You can't see Trunks anymore! I bit my lips and i saw Goten face.. it was a angry face his pupils was shrinking also his mouth was open...

W-WHY?!

I can't tell... you... GRRRRR! WHY THE HELL YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME?!

Cause i said say so... NO! YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! I can't believe what harsh language he said...

That it... go to your room! Your grounded!

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! Goten walked off in anger and slammed the door... in rage.. then i heard something broke in his room... i think i did it too far...

What happened?! I saw Chi-Chi was running out of our room...

I forbidden Goten to see Trunks... W-WHY?! Cause... DON'T TELL HER! I saw a small floating Trunks angel next to me... If you tell her.. i'm going to get killed!

A small devil Vegeta was next to me... TEEELLLL HER! Devil Vegeta was smirking evilly...

You guys aren't real... they disappear...

I sigh... and i spit it out..

Your son... is a murderer honey! I saw Chi-Chi dropped the basket... oh dende... i wish i wouldn't tell her.. but i have too...

GOTEN IS A MU- I cover her mouth i heard him.. He was in pure silence... i don't believe it...

My baby boy killed those girls... and rape Trunks..! Nononoononoonono! Chi-Chi began to cry...

My baby boy! I'm sorry Chi-Chi... i kissed her forehead.. Why would Goten do this! I don't know... King Kai is trying to figure it out... also Bulma as well..

That means... it yours, Vegeta, Bulma,Trunks's secret... We can't tell Gohan.. or Videl... or no one else... Chi-Chi wipe her eyes.. Okay... let go check on him...

Me and Chi-Chi walked to Goten's room then we saw the window... it was open...

G-GOTEN! Both of us screamed.

*Trunks POV*

I sat on the bed... wondering why Goten would do that to me... why... I felt tears running down on my cheek.. i felt my scared on my right cheek...

I'm so scared... Too scared...

Your alright... Trunks-kun? I saw Goten at my window and jump down.. he came closer to me and i push him.

Stay away from me you rapist!

Now Trunks list-

NO YOU LISTEN! HOW COULD YOU RAPE ME AND ABUSE ME LIKE THAT! Goten stood quietly... looking at the ground..

THAT NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MAN LIKE THAT..! I FELT SO HEARTBROKEN WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I yelled at him in anger.

How will it feel if i rape you like that?! You would have been heartbroken too! I can see it in my eyes! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!

I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! BUT YOU DON'T! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MINE CHIBI! NOT A RAPIST OR A MURDERER!

Goten fell on the ground and cry... I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I D-D-D-D-I-I-NT ME-A-AN T-TT-TOO! WAAAAAH!

I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I COULDN'T CONTROL MY RAGE! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE TRUNKS-KUN! I'M SO SORRY!

I saw Goten in sadness... i can't say no to him when he cries... he would be more upset... So i had to say yes...

I went up to him and kiss him on the lips to make him stop crying.. Goten stop crying and make those puppy's eyes.. i began to mess with his tongue... man glad he not doing it roughly.. or even hard...

I could hear his cute moans... i broke the kiss... and i sat on the bed.. and laid back and began to rest.. I'll will see you tommorow...

Okay... L-Love you... Goten let it out.. I looked at him in silence... and i said this..: Love you too...

Goten smlied and flied off..

I sigh... man... glad he forgives me... and say sorry... man... glad he didn't fucked me or anything... phew... I turn off the lights and fell asleep...

I'm hoping tomorrow is gonna be a good day..

* * *

I guess there are back together..

Chapter 13 is coming soon~!

Maybe i'll add Gohan and Videl in the next chapter maybe...

Remember to Review~!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This was a bit rush... now This is gonna turn bad... Im gonna add Gohan and Videl later in the story... IDK maybe... i don't know... but still enjoy the story and give m a review~!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Grounded.. and Chains**

Ch 13 Glimpse: I saw Goten legs in chain he was sitting on the bed.. oh... wow...

* * *

*Goten POV*

I was flying home and got in the window then... i saw my parents... making strict faces at me... i knew i'm going to be in more trouble..

Hey mom... and daddy... heheh...

Son... Why the hell did you go?!

Dad never yelled at me before... he never swears... I mean... he a happy guy... but still...

I went to checked Trunks-kun... I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO SEE TRUNKS! I FORBID YOU SON!

THAT IT YOUNG MAN!

Mom grabbed my wrist tightly.. and brought me in the kitchen.. M-Mom?!

That it... Mom spanked me and i scream in tears..

OW!

OOF!

GAHH!

PLEASE STOP! WAAAAHHHHH!

IT HURTS!

she done this to me for 2 mins... but still it hurts so much...

*1 hour later*

My mom... she chain my legs to my bed... i was in tears...

Fuck mom...

Fuck Dad...

I felt my chains... oh whyyy... Why does this had to happened... I cover my face in the pillow and cried...

T-Trunks-kun... i need you now... please...

Your the only one i love.. no one else...

*Trunks POV*

I was finally healed... i was just playing video games.. today i'm going to see Goten... my parents are knocked out on the couch so... i flew off to see my chibi... but today... oh dende... please help me...

I open the windows...

Hey Ch- I looked at him... in shocked..

I saw Goten legs in chain he was sitting on the bed.. oh... wow...

Dude?! What happened?!

Goten was crying.. i saw him in tears.. Goten... What wrong dude?

M-m-m-m-my parents g-g-g-g-grounded m-m-me... and f-f-forbid me t-t-t-to see y-you... *sniff*j-j-just for *sniff*no reasons... I mean they never been so mean to me for years... GRRRRR AHHHH! I saw Goten toss a dart at a picture of his mother and Goku... oh dende... what if he killed them next!

Please not let that happened! d

FUCK MY PARENTS! GRRR! Goten laid on the bed and cover his face.. I jump on the bed and laid down with him...

Ohhh chibi... I kissed his forehead and embraced him... it going to be okay sweetie... n-no it isn't..

Yes it is... Goten... i know your are a murderer... but still i know there is the real Goten in there... i know there is the joyful... cheerful... sweet... innocent Goten in there...

I know there... is... i still love you... I felt his cheek... and kiss it... i smiled at him.. he began to rubbed his eyes... and look at me with that cute look of his eyes..

I winked at him.. and pressed my lips on his... we both closed our eyes... and felt each other asses... our bodies... it felt too good... i felt his warm good tongue.. man i love messing with his tongue...

It felt too damn good... man.. so delicious...

We broke the kiss and i kiss his neck... but i didn't want to do sex right now... i don't want Goten to get in more trouble.. so i stop...

T-Trunks-kun... why did you stop?

Cause i don't want you to get in more trouble...

Ohh... right... sorry Trunks-kun... it okay chibi... i still love you cutiepie... i kissed his forehead.. but then i felt sleepy... .

Are you tired?

Yes *yawn* Goten turn off his lamp and laid down on the bed.. i embraced and brought him closer to me..

Goten began to purr on me like a little neko(oh dende i need to make him dress him up like one!)

N-night chibi... i fell asleep..

Good night Trunks-kun...

9:54 AM

Goten began to yawn and stretched his arms out i was drooling a bit..

Trunks...

Trunks! Wake up... I yawned.

What sup... My parents! They are coming! Hurry you need to leave! I jumped and kiss his cheek then flied away from his place..

I hope he doing okay..

Man... i never thought his parents be that harsh to him.. well i know his mom is a bitch... but Goku... no... that just not plain right..

I know he wants to protect me... but still i love Goten...

I thought about it through my flight home..

Next up... i know Gohan... and Videl would find out...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nooow Gohan and Videl.. is going to find out... Who knows what going to happened... figure it out by reading it..Plus just update my computer to Window 10... nothing different just much faster..which means my computer is fast now... Remember to Review~!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Gohan and Videl has find out..**

Ch 14 Glimpse: We can kill Gohan... WAIT... WHAT GOTEN?! Trunks pupils shrank.. G-G-GOTEN IS A YANDERE?!

* * *

*Goten POV*

My parents let me go... and also they ungrounded me after the two weeks... Trunks.. has been visting me for the two weeks so i won't be lonely..

I glad i have him.. but Gohan and Videl...they hasn't see me for weeks he will be coming over to see me and Trunks-kun...

They don't even know if we are dating... I got into my clothes and flied off to Capusle Corps.. i saw Trunks was waiting outside..

Nee~! Trunks-kun~!

Yo Chibi~!

*Gohan POV*

Me and Videl was hiding behind the bushes listing to Trunks and Goten...

I never heard Trunks called him chibi before... Videl looked at me..

Me neither...

So you got ungrounded baby?

Yeah~ Goodie... I saw Trunks kiss my little brother forehead... t-th..ere

ARE D- I cover Videl mouth to make them not to hear us...

Shhhhh... I listen to their conversation... i saw Trunks kissing Goten on his lips... oh my dende... this gotta be a nightmare...

Both of them mess with each other tongue... which made me almost barf... Videl... yeah she was nosebleeding..

Goten pulled away from the kiss making his blank face..

Goten?

What wrong dude..

Umm... Trunks.. Goten looking down at the ground blushing...

Hmm? What is it chibi?

i-I... I... I want to live with you for the rest of my life!

R-Really... Trunks was smiling..

Wait... what... Videl was watching.. i was making a blank face...

It just...just... Goten head was down then back up... he was smiling creepily...

We can kill Gohan... WAIT... WHAT GOTEN?! Trunks pupils shrank.. G-G-GOTEN IS A YANDERE?!

OH MY DENDE... THAT CAN'T BE TRUE...

Nee... Trunks-kun... Let kill him... He might... get in our way...

I jumped and ran also Videl as well

GAAAAHHH!

RUNNN VIDEL RUN!

We both ran as fast as we can...

We shut the door.. and called dad...

DAD! C'MON PICK UP! PICK UP!

Dad picked up the phone.

Hey Gohan~!

DAD! GO-G-GOTEN! IS A YANDERE!

I know Gohan... i know...

Wait you knew... King Kai told me... he killed Mai because he dosen't want no one to date Trunks... that why he killed a few girls.. also two boys...

Wow... dark... yep..

But still can we tell Krillen and 18 or..

NO! we can't tell no one AT ALL... Now you know also Videl... this is our secret... also Chi-Chi,Bulma,Vegeta, and Trunks secret... you better promised it...

I promised dad...

Good son... i talk to you later bye~!

Bye dad... I hang up the phone and laid down on the couch...

Oh dende... i rubbed my face... this gotta be a dreaaaammm... This is real Gohan... but Goten a murderer... no that ain't him... i don't believe it..

Man... what would happenend if he finds out if we know if he a yandere...

*With Goten and Trunks*

Trunks was sitting on the bed while Goten was nuzzling on him..

*Trunks POV*

Ohh Trunks-kun.. i'm sorry how i acted... He looked at me with his cute puppy eyes..

I-it fine... Goten looked at me striaght in my eyes... i rubbed his hair and kiss lips for a few secs... then broke the kiss... we both looked at each other... wondering if we should fuck again... but i got a little tired... since.. the rape...

Naw... we shouldn't have sex... let just take a break..

Okay Trunks-kun... He was smiling..

Good boy.. i patted his head... and kiss his forehead..

Ohh Trunks-kun~~ He jumped on me and snuggled on me.. we both purred... and then began to fall asleep on each other...

Tommorow... much more people knows Goten being a murderer...

Which gonna turn bad..

* * *

 _ **I'm kinda a bit tired... so i ended this quickly... the story is not over... just need to rest...**_

 _ **Chapter 15 is coming soon~**_

 _ **Remember to Review this story~!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry if i didn't updated it... i had to fall asleep at 11:00 PM... Cause i have church today~ Today the whole gang find out~! Also... the plan as well.. remember to review and enjoy it~!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Plan..**

Ch 15 Gilmpse: That it...! Goku snapped his fingers.. I tremble... oh dende... please not me..

* * *

*Trunks POV*

Hey.. it me Trunks... this is will be short... everyone is going to find out... Goten being a murderer... also we are going to do a plan... and i didn't like the plan... well the plan... you will see..

*18 POV*

I was walking with my husband Krillen also Marron.. we was walking out from the store at 11:45 PM at night... Cause.. there is something shocked me that possibly gonna scarred me and Krillen for life...

Me and Krillen was chatting while our little girl was eating some candy..

Yeah.. i don't think Chi-Chi isn't so bad... Krillen smiled at me..

Yeah.. but she a kind of a bitch to her own sons... i mean.. you tell me she let Goten fight all he wants but made Gohan study..

That kinda suckish to me.. I looked at the moon not smiling at all..

Yeah.. you kinda making a point...

Hey Let me go!

Shut it! I heard you was flirting with my Trunks! Wait... I stopped Krillen and Marron..

What... Krillen looked at me then looked at two kids... it was... Goten... and a girl...

Is that Goten-chan? Shhhh.. Marron... I put my fingers on her lips..

How dare you flirt with my Trunks! I watched it also Krillen was as well... then Goten took out a knife... which make me shocked..

W-What is he doing?! Krillen and my eyes got smaller...

I saw Goten making a creepy doll smile...

NOW DIE! Goten stabbed her through her chest that i cover Marron eyes...

What happening?! Shhh..

GAHHHH! SHUT IT! I'M NOT DONE YET... Goten teared off her arms and then teared her head... and tossed it on the ground... and smashed it with his foot...

Oh... my dende... Krillen tremble with fear in his voice...

How could a child... be...t-t-that... br-brutal...?! I had a little fear in my voice that i dropped the bags in my hands...

Goten grabbed her dead corpse and flied away... Oh... my... dende... this gotta be a dream...

We flied home and told Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu and that dende damn pervert... Master Roshi...

Then we told Goku and but he already know...

You... told the rest didn't you 18?

Yeah... why?

Your not to tell anyone that! Oh man... You know let have a meeting~! Everyone comes to Kame House 12'o clock sharp! He hanged up... Wait Piccolo doesn't know...

Whatever... he doesn't know... Krillen sigh in relief..

Man... i didn't know Goten can be that brutal... Yamacha rubbed the back of his head,,

Yeah...

Whatever... get your asses to bed... I head off to my room to sleep...

Your not our mom!

You can be my mommy~ That pervert appeared in front of me squeezeing my breast and i kick him down stairs...

Get your ass to bed you pervert...

*Next Day... 12:00 PM*

*Trunks POV*  
While everyone is there... everyone was chatting and waiting on Goku... and Goten.. was at home... just texting me...

ALRIGH! ATTTTEEEEENTION! Goku yelled at the crowd.

Really Kakarot? Dad had his arm crossed..

Sorry! Goku chuckled.

Okay Goku? What is this supposed to be? Piccolo was meditating.. This is our plan to stop Goten..

What are we going to do to Goten? Gohan raised his eyesbrows..

Yeah.. are we going to hurt him.. Mom looked a bit worried...

Maybe... Goku put his left hands under his chin. thinking.. How about we put him in chains?! Hercule raised his hands...

WE ALREADY DID THAT! Chi-Chi slapped him behind his head.

HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP! I yelled at both of them..

Well damn son... Dad looked at me raising his left eyebrow..

That it...! Goku snapped his fingers.. I tremble... oh dende... please not me..

Trunks... you gotta tell Goten...

WAIT WHAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!

Nononono... Listen...

Goku show a diagram..

First off.. you tell Goten you told all of us... then he will get mad... then get his weapon out... you will began to run... when you get conored... you said this... GOKU! DAD! NOW! We will grabbed him... then Bulma will knock him out... then we... called the cops...

CALLED THE COPS?! We all said it together..

ARE YOU NUTS GOKU?! I yelled at him..

Yeah... sorry... Goku smiled turn to a frown... and rubbed the back of his head..

Well... Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her head.. he kind of derserve it... Trunks... i'm sorry...

Bulma pat me behind my back... You better have your last moments with Goten... what time you want to tell him?

I looked down... around 10:30 PM

Good timing~! But still... we stay here... you go hang out with Goten.. before... goodbye... do anything you want.. have sex with him...

Who knows... how long he be gone...

I blushed... i already have sex with him... but still... i don't want no one to know about that...

Okay mom... I went outside and flied to Goten's place..

Alright... Goku shut the door behind him..

Let do our plan!

Yeah~!

While i was flying... i had tears in my eyes... i don't want my chibi... to go to jail.. he did murder a loads of people..

I began to land and knock on the door..

Goten opened the door.. Trunks-kun~! He jumped on me..

Hey chibi... we are going to hang out all day... just you and me... at 9:14 PM... you... me... in the bed...

You said we are taking a break of having sex...

Yeah... but today chibi... we are doing it... and i'm taking control baby... I pressed my lips on his... he wrapped his arms around my waist while i laid my hands on his cheeks.. he moaned when i mess with his tongue..

I was sucking on his lips... then i broke the kiss... and i smiled at him.. c'mon chibi... we are going to the beach baby...

Okay Trunks-kun~!

7 more hours... before the plans...

Let make it last... before we say goodbye...

* * *

It not over... it almost is... i think...

Chapter 16 is coming soon~!

Remember to Review~!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Now... I have bad news... School is coming back in a few weeks... now that bad... i'll be inactive... but this story is in a close ending... i will do stories about Goten and Trunks... and there kids~! It not like a violent or sexual fanfic.. it took after GotenxTrunks Love Story... it gonna have cool and some funny stuff in it~! But still enjoy this chapter~!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **One Last Time...**

Ch 16 Gilmpse: Let make it last...chibi... I pressed my lips on his...

* * *

Trunks POV*

Hey... it me Trunks... now i'm going to hang out with my chibi.. all day... i'm hope it will be good... besides in the end it doesn't it...

Me and Goten was flying to the beach... he was wearing these tight blue swimtrunks.. man... that made me nosebleed hard..

I can even see his crotch... oh dende... please someone hand me tissues...

we both land on the sand.. and i smiled at him and kissed his forehead... You look so cute with those tights...

Shut up... he blushed looking innocent as usual..

C'mon sweetie~! I grabbed his hands and head to the water... and jump in it..

I was holding a water gun and shoot it at people then hide in the water... then i shoot it at Goten butt... heehheh can't help myself

GAH~! Trunks-kun~! Sorry... with those tight swimtrunks... make me go crazy... You naughty bad boy... Goten lowered his right eye brow and smirk..

I know i am... I licked my lips..

We got out of the water and walk around the beach...

We was chatting about us going against loads of villeins. and other kind of stuff that was hilarious to us..

Yeah... i guess~! But still you could have help me~!

I'm sorry.. i was trying to awaken Shenron~! Haha~!

But still i pissed on him... it like... It was that moment when Broly knew... he fucked up...

Goten and I began to laugh harder...

C'mon... let go get something to eat chibi~! I would love too~! He hugged me... then we both flied back home which scared a loads of people..

T-THEY CAN FLOAT?!

OH MY DENDE!

GAAHHHHH THEY CAN FLY!

Time: 8:50 PM

At Kame House..

*Narrator POV*

The gang was practicing all day...

Videl was running from Gohan cause this was supposed to be practice..

Videl was corned from him then... now Gohan was in front of her...

How dare you tell them... I have to kill you for this!

GOKU! DAD! NOW!

Vegeta and Goku grabbed Gohan.. while he was struggling then Bulma grabbed a pan and knock him out...

WOOO! That was successful~! The gang cheered and Gohan as well.. I think we are ready...

Just two more hours... then we will get Goten.. So... LET EAT! Goku jumped in excitement while everyone else except Gohan and Vegeta facepalm their faces.

WE JUST ATE A FEW HOURS AGO... Sorry! Heheh!

With Goten and Trunks...

After got something to eat... Trunks is going to have sex with Goten before he heads of to jail...

Let see what gonna happened...

*Trunks POV*

I check what time it was...

It sex time...

Hey... chibi... it time...

Goten looked at me with his cute innocent eyes... r-really?

Yep... time to go to bed... I carried in a bridal style way. and i tossed him on the bed... and i locked the door... then i took off my shirt in a sexual way and toss it... i can sense Goten is already horny.. i know he was...

I walk up to him and smiled at him..

Let make it last...chibi... I pressed my lips on his... he began to enjoy this passionate kiss... i mess with his warm tongue then i suck on his lips..

Mmmn...

T-Trunks...

Goten...

mmn~

Ahh~

I broke the kiss and nibble on his neck.. leaving another love bite on him..

Ohhh Trunks-kuuunn... I pulled up his shirt... revealing his soft body skin... he irritated his mother ivory skin.. i felt it... Goten looked at me..

Looking so cute... and adorable.. I love him so much... i began to lick his nibble while was twisting his other nibble.. he began to moan while i was sucking...

I stopped and pulled down his shorts.. also his underwear.. I began to stroke it shaft... he began to moan..

T-Trunks~! A-Ah!

I began to stroke it faster then put it in my mouth and i was staring at him with my lustful eyes... Goten's moans got a bit louder and he gotten a bit harder... that i suck on him a bit faster..

TRRUNKS-KUN~! Goten moan... kinda like a girl.. he didn't go through puberty just yet!(TA-HA I love his cute voice so much~)

I began to suck faster i felt precum going down my throat... Goten groan and moans louder..

T-TRUUUNNNNKS~! I felt loads of cum going down in my throat.. and it delicious... so good... mmmn~~ i pulled down my pants and boxers...

Goten licked his lips and looked at my cock... he put it in his mouth... his warm mouth...

Mmmmn... Trunks-kun.. you dick taste so good...

Oh... thanks chibi~! He teased me with his tongue... his so cute and warm tongue.. \

Ahh chibi... I moan and put my hands on his head... and moved it up and down... he began to suck faster... makings his cute groans..

Ohhh chibi... i'm so close to cum... He looked at me with his eyes half closed.. Cum... cum for me...

I'm... CUMMING! Loads of my hot sperm got on his face and hair.. also in his mouth.. Goten drooled..

I got something feitsh in my mind...

Goten... turn around...

Y-Yes sir... Goten turn around... i drooled seeing his cute ass... that i smack it!

SMACK!

GAH! Hey! Trunks... be gentle... please?

Sorry.. i rubbed it then smack it..

SMACK!

POW!

SLAP!

Oh yes! Spank me some more~!

Oh you bad little boy... I smiled at him..

I smacked him a little bit more... that make him moan..

I smiled at him, i spread his buttcheeks and licked his little hole.. making that shota moan..

Mmmn... man Goten your ass taste sweet~!

I inserted my fingers in his tight hole.. Man.. so fucking tight... i insert it in and out... Goten moan a little bit louder.. Ohh Trunks-kun...

I inserting my middle finger in there making him moan louder.. then i took it out..

Turn around... I held his legs and put my throbbing dick in his entrance... your ready babe?

Y-Yeah... do it Trunks-kun...

I slammed my dick in his hole making him moan in pain..

Ahh! I beagn to thrust him hard! He began to moan... in rhythm of each thrust i did...

Ahh!

 _Thrust_

Trunks-kun!

D-Damn chibi!

I sped it up and hit his g-spot. OHHH FUCK YES! Then... he began to talk dirty... heehhehe..

Oh Trunks! Fuck my ass harder! OH FUCK YES!

OH YEAH BABY! I yelled smiling..

I'M AM SO CLOSE CUM~!

CUM ALL UP IN MY ASS TRUNKS~!

I;m... CUMMING!

I came all up in him.. and he came all over himself... both us was exushted.. i look what time it was... it... is 10:27 PM...

It about time...

Goten kiss me on the lips then i embraced him... bringing him closer to me... this going to be our last kiss... I can't believe this is happening...

We both moaned when we mess with our warm tongues... he suck on my lips... man he taste so sweet... we both got into our clothes... and walk outside looking at the stars...

I heard my phone buzzing.. it was mom...

It time... son... tell him now.. we are ready... I put my phone up... and took a deep breathe... This is going to turn bad... i mean BAD... But still he haven't murdered anyway today~! Which is good...

G-Goten... Yeah?

I.. have to tell you something... it going to be something shocking...

Go on~! Goten smiled at me... this going to be the last time when i see his cute little face..

I-I-I-I-...

Well? Goten cocked one of his eyebrows up.. I TOLD YOUR FATHER YOU WAS A MURDERER AND I TOLD EVERYONE ELSE! I open one of my eyes to see his reaction..

Goten just made a normal face... his blank face... that all... G-Goten... Y-Y-You... told them...

Is... that bad?

No... THAT FUCKING BAD! HOW DARE YOU TRUNKS! YOU PROMISED ME! Goten took out his knife...

GAHHHH! I began to run as fast i could...

They always... run... I saw Goten running as fast as he could.. GAAHHHHH!

GET BACK HERE! SHIT! WHY GOKU! WHY YOU USE ME?!

We was running around the city... till i ran to a dead end...

SHIT! DEAD END! I turned around... i saw Goten with his glowing eyes...

He walk up slowy...

I'm gonna get cha! Goten held out his knife... i began to treble in fear..

Your going to fall... he gotten a bit closer... d-damn...

I can't believe this is happeing... Trunks... my own boyfriend... tell my dad.. and the rest of them damn fools... How dare you...

Well.. this is it... GOODBYE! Goten was smiling like a creepy doll he began to to kill me..

GOKU! DAD! NOW! Wait... what?

Goku and Dad appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Goten that made him dropped his knife... HEY LET ME GO! GAHHH!

BULMA NOW! Bulma ran and knock him out... I'... gwahh... Goten drooled when he was knockout.. I started to breathe again...

*3 mins later...*

The cops has handcuffed my chibi... Everyone was there... well not everyone... just us...

Goten was pissed looking at all of us..

Ho-How DARE YOU?! Goten looked at me in anger...

I'm sorry son... but it your own good... Goku looked down... looking upset... Chi-Chi was crying.. Bulma was crying as well..

You went insane bro... i never thought you will be that brutal... but this is your punishment... Gohan patted on Videl back who was crying as well..

GRRRRR I HATE YOU ALL..! I HATE ALL OF YOU! FUCK YOU! Alright that enough young man... the officers put him in the car...

Goten bang on the back of the window..

YOU IDOITS WILL SEE! I'LL BE BACK IN 6 YEARS!

The car drove off... leaving all of us... in fear and in tears...

Yeash... he really need to calm down...

Tears rolled down on my cheek... then i began to flied home in tears... i don't want no one to see me crying...

T-TRUNKS?!

SON?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

Hey guys... Goku put his hands on my mom and dads shoulders..

Let leave Trunks alone for awhile... he may need a alone time in a few weeks... let just leave him alone... for now..

*At Capsule Corps*

I open the door in my room and locked it back...

I slid down on the floor crying... i never cried in a long time.. i cover my eyes with my hands..

C-C-C-C-C-C-h-hibi... why..*sniff*

 _I HATE YOU ALL..! I HATE ALL OF YOU! FUCK YOU!_

I began to cry harder... then i saw that doll Goten made me... i walk toward to it slowly.. and held it in my hands...

I turn off my lamp... and got in my covers.. and hold ths doll closer to me...

Ohh... *sniff* Goten.. i-i-i- al-always.. l-l-love you... in- m-m-y life...

I fell asleep crying holding that Goten doll closer to me...

In the next 6 years... He was right... he is coming back.. for revenge on all of us...

* * *

Oh dear... revenge... that not good at all...

Chapter 17 is coming soon~!

Remember to R&R and sprrad the story to everyone~!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This story is going to it end... just want to pratice violence... and other stuff,,, now it time... for the Revenge... enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Revenge...**

CH 17 Glimpse: Guys... Gohan sigh... Goten... is back...

* * *

*Trunks POV*

6 years later... stuff has change... i was never the same... i never went outside... it was not the same without my chibi...

Till then... he was right... he was coming back... in 6 years... and plotting his revenge...

While at Capsule Corps... All of our friends was there just hanging out.. i was there... sitting on the couch.. on my phone

Looking through all of the pictures of me and Goten... where did all of the good times go...

Trunnks... My little sister was next to me.. looking through the photos i took with chibi...

Is that Goten-chan... what happened to him? What happened to Uncle Goten Trunks..? Pan who is Gohan and Videl child was looking at me with her dark onyx eyes...

I don't want to talk about it..

I heard someone running to our door... It was Gohan.. he was out of breath..

Gohan... son... what wrong..? Goku looked at him... we all looked at him...

Guys i have bad news! Gohan ran to the center of the room...

Now 6 years has passed... we have one little sweet little angel that was a boy... who turn out who was a murderer...

Chi-Chi eyes shook in fear and Mom as well...

Guys... Gohan sigh... Goten... is back...

No!

He was right!

This can't be true!

He sent this message on my phone... Gohan play the message outloud..

Hey... it me... Goten... remember i said i'm coming back six years later... guess what... i broke out of jail... and i'm coming out for ALL OF YOU...

And.. i'm saving you for last Trunks-kun.. Goten is back in town bitches! See you later... tonight at 12:00 AM... hehehehehh

My eyes shrank... he-h-e-he saving me for last... oh dende... everyone was scared... it was 11:58 PM now... he coming in any min...

Guys i'm taking Marron,Bra and Pan... somewhere safe... Goku use instant transmissions... and left us...

Guys... we better be ready... Goten is back in town... Mom got herself some flashlights and toss it to some of us..

We better be- The lights was off... All of us scream except for Dad and Piccolo...

WILL YOU SHUT UP... THE POWER WENT OFF... TURN ON YOUR DAMN LIGHTS...

We all turn on our flashlights... then Goku appeared... and mom toss the flashlights.. Thanks Bulma... No Prob~!

It was now 12:01 AM... Now listen everyone spread out... Goten could be anywhere... Better look back and front... now move!

We all ran around the house...

*Goten POV short..*

I was hanging on top of them...

Fools... you dumbasses... are so dumb... heheheheh... I vainsh...

Now time for my revenge... my special revenge...

*Narrotor POV*

Tien and Yamcha and Choitozu was together... looking around the room...

Why does this remind of this horror movie that we watch... Yamcha look around the room using the flashlight..

Don't know... Tien look at the closet checking if Goten was there...

Choitozu he looked up at the ceiling... and saw Goten then he scream... cause of his crazy creepy face and smile,,, he disappeared and slice Yamcha and Tien heads off..

Tien! No! Choitozu ran up ti Tien head and held it in his hands... and cried... T-Tien... i could have save you...

Awww... too bad... Goten was right behind him... holding a butcher knife... which was already cover in blood...

You going to join with him...

GAHHHHHHH!

CHOITOZU! Goku yelled and ran up stairs also Trunks and Vegeta and Bulma as well..

YAMCHA! TIEN! Bulma ran up to thier heads... No... Goten already got them... Yeah.. but wher ch-

Yeah... I found his body... Trunks point at it... his guts was showing... and his face was cut in half... Bulma scream at the top of her lungs...

NO! PLEASE NOT KRILLIN! GAHHHHHHHHHH!

KRILLEN! Goku ran down stairs as fast as he could...

Goku saw his best friend... dead... his body was cut open... no... not my bestfriend... Goku has tears in his eyes...

Guys... 18... Trunks pointed at 18 dead body which was being hanged... all of them screamed and thunder flash...

OH DENDE THIS GOTTA BE A NIGHTMERE...

What happened?! Chi-Chi and Master Roshi, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, and Buu, and Piccolo ran from the other room...

Krillen... 18... Chi-Chi and Videl scream when they saw there bodies...

E-E-Eighteen... no...

T-THIS GOTTA BE A-MMF?! Herucle mouth was covered by a hand... DAD! Herucle was grabbed in the darkness...

NO! DON'T PLEASE! GAHHH!

SLICE

His head rolled across the floor... Making Videl scream.. DAD! NO! Videl cried... on the floor.

NO! NO! NO! Gohan pat on her back..

SHOW YOURSELF GOTEN! SHOW YOURSELF!

Oh... what the matter bro... Goten was behind them smiling...

All of them looked back...

Goten was different... he long hair has grown... He was a different Goten now...

GAHHHH! Gohan charged at him but he disappeared.. Ohh over here... Gohan charged at him a few times..

Oh behind you.. GA- GWAH... Chi-Chi gasped also Goku gasped..

Goten has his butcher knife through his chest.. Heheheh... too slow... Goten pulled out his knife out of the older saiyans chest...

Gohan fell on the hard floor... Goten looked at the gang.. and disappear and stabbed Buu and Master Roshi also Piccolo in the chest in a blink of a eye...

Goku and Chi-Chi and Bulma and Vegeta and Trunks ran upstairs... SHISHITHIHTITHITHITHIH!

Bulma and Vegeta got sliced in half that makes Trunks and Goku, Chi-Chi scream and ran as fast as she could... till Goten appeared in front of her...

Hello bitch... Goten punch her in the stomach and ripped her head off then stomp it on the ground...

Goku and Trunks ran down stairs to open the front door... it was locked...

D-DAMN! Trunks tried to open the door... Goku kicked it but it won't open... D-Damn... Goten has trapped us...

Goku and Trunks looked around for a exit... but all of it was locked...

WE ARE TRAPPED... Goku and Trunks was exshusted... till Goten stabbed Goku through his chest...

GOKU!

Goku says his last words: T-trunks... ple-please... stop g-g-goten... ugghhhh... Goku fell on the floor

Trunks saw Goten.. he was cover in blood...

Hello... Trunks-kun...

GAHHHH! Trunks ran to a room and lock the door.. But Goten already there...

You think you can escape?

Trunks backed away slowy while Goten was approaching him...

G-Goten... why...

Because... you told them... you promised 6 years ago! YOU FUCKING PROMISED...

I-i-i-i-m... sorry..

Too late for sorry's... because if i can't have you... NOBODY CAN'T...

Trunks was cornered... Goten was neared his face and held out his knife...

G-Goten... no please... Do you know who you really are anymore...?

You have gone insane... you lost your insanity... Listen... i know there is the real Goten in there... i know there is...

But please Look at your self! This is not you... i want... my real Goten back...

Goten shrinkled eyes and his creepy smiles was gone... it was his unhappy face...

G-Goten...

Goten looked at himself he was cover in blood.. his hands and face and body... then he began to cry..

I'M SORRY!

Trunks was surprised... it seems that... he back to his normal self...

I-I-I- DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING WRONG...! I'M SORRY TRUNKS-KUN! Goten cried on his chest...

Trunks put down his flashlight... and hugged Goten... it been so long... since they was with each other..

Trunks has tears in his eyes as well...

Goten grabbed his knife and stood up... G-Goten what are you doing...?

Time... to fixed the problem i cause... No.. don't Goten... Goten stabbed himself... Trunks... he was shocked... then Goten fell on the floor dead,,,,

No... please...no... no... NOOOOOOOOOOO! Trunks cried on his friend or boyfriend dead body... No... i don't want to leave you again!

Please! Trunks saw the knife... he took it out slowy of Goten hands... and looked at it... he tremble... in fear... I-I-I Can't believe i'm doing this...

Trunks stabbed himself through his chest... and fall on his friend body...

*In Heaven*

Ughhh... Trunks got up and looked around the place...

Trunks!

Trunks looked behind him and saw Goten... how did he got into heaven...

G-Goten... Goten and Trunks ran up to eachother and pressed their lips on eachother...

Ohhh chibi... your back to normal... yeah but now... we are dead... yeah..

TRUNKS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!

The gang was about to fight Goten..

GUYS! Goten is back to his normal self... just calm down...

Oh yeah... Son... what is my fear...

Needles...

Oh wow it is Goten...

GOTEN! Chi-Chi ran up to him and hugged him...

Guys... i think we should summon Shernon...

W-Why...

Because... we can start all over when Mai asked us out...

Bu-But... it going to be all over again...

No... you going to remember it all Goten.. not us...

Oh... good idea... Goten smiled

Yeah but we are all dead...

O..ohhh... that bad...

So in a few hours that has use the dragons balls to start all over...

Shenron! Let start over from when Mai asked me out! And keep Goten memories!

You wish has been granted... There was a white light...

*Goten POV*

I was now 12 years old again... has my old hair do back... and i saw Trunks and Mai together..

Are you proud of us dude?

Yeah Trunks~! I still have my happy self back... ohhh it so nice having my perfect and happy self back~!

Well Trunks i see you tommorow bye~! I walk out of the door and flied home...

I land on the ground.. and open the door.. Hey mom..

Ohhhh! Goten! Did you asked out Trunks? No... Mai asked him out first... Ohh... baby... Chi-Chi kissed my cheeks..

Hey guys~! What wrong Chi-Chi? Mai has asked out Trunks... ohh son.. Yeah.. but hey Trunks maybe over her in a month... just wait..

I was right... it was 2 months already...

*knock knock*

I open the door it was Trunks..

Yo what up Goten~! Hey Trunks-kun~!

Hey... guess what i broke up with Mai... wh-why? Because she was not my type... but i found someone who was perfect for me...

Who...?

He right in front in of me right now... Trunks poke at my chest...

M-Me...? Yep... Trunks embraced me... and kiss me on the lips.. I enjoy the kiss... he taste so delicious..

He began to suck on my lips and and mess with my tongue... this was my first kiss...

But still... me and Trunks are now together...

We have sex... we summon Shenron to make me pregnant... we also... got married~!

Tee-hee~!

Maybe... you should have waited a few months...

I love Trunks... and he love me... too...

* * *

 **Wooo it's finish... now excuse me i'm going to bed... cause i have a headache... uggghhhhhh**

 **Chapter 18 is coming soon~! Last chapter~!**

 **Remember to Review~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note...**

 **I wanna say this... this story has to come to a end.. cause i think that the last chapter ending is good~ Besides.. in the last two weeks.. i'm going to do one shots... of Goku x Vegeta, TrunksxGohan, BulmaxVegeta and More Truten... also more stuff about their Kids~! I'm maybe going to do a Gotenks Jr x Josh story in a few mounts... also Goten Jr and Trunks Jr Adventure... i don't know if i want them to be with each other or find them selves some guys.. the reason why i don't ship Trunks and Goten also their kids with any females. because i don't really see it... I don't really think no girls aren't perfect for them... Trunks and Goten been best friends for so long... i knew they would be a couple i'm just hoping it would be canon in Dragon Ball Super... if it was... i really want it to be canon...**

 **But still i hope you guys enjoy my stories~!**

 **Stay tune for more Truten or any other DBZ Fanfics~!**

 **Also more Powerpuff Girls and Splatoon fanfics are coming soon as well~!**

 **Sliverstars out! Peace!**


End file.
